La princesa cautiva
by Gabyah
Summary: En un reino escondido reinado por un emperador, cuatro jóvenes se discuten el honor de ser su esposa, criadas y cultivadas durante diez años exclusivamente con ese fin, no conocen otro mundo más el que se le ha inculcado, Hinata, tendrá que elegir qué hacer cuando descubra la cruel verdad tras esta tradición, poniendo en duda su libre albedrio.
1. Chapter 1

**La princesa cautiva**

 **Pareja:** Naruto / Hinata

 **Género:** Romance/ Drama

 **Autor:** Gabyah

 **Reseña:** En un reino escondido reinado por un emperador, cuatro jóvenes se discuten el honor de ser su esposa, criadas y cultivadas durante diez años exclusivamente con ese fin, no conocen otro mundo más el que se le ha inculcado, Hinata, tendrá que elegir qué hacer cuando descubra la cruel verdad tras esta tradición, poniendo en duda su libre albedrio.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, posible oc dependiendo la circunstancias de la historia.

Notas del autor al final de capitulo

 **oOo**

 **introduccion**

Su mirada se perdió por un momento hacia el pajarillo que volaba libremente fuera de su ventana, su atuendo de seda cubría casi en totalidad su cuerpo y una fina frazada cubría la mitad de su rostro, el rosa jamás le había quedado bien, o eso creía ella, sintió como la persona detrás de ella le tocaba el codo en señal de reprimenda por su distracción, por lo que solo se limitó a seguir su camino por el largo pasillo del lugar.

—Como le explicaba, tiene que estar callada. — Pronuncio con tono déspota e intransigente la mujer, —responda solo si se le pregunta, no murmure, no lo mire fijamente y … —la mujer se adelantó y dio un golpecillo en las enormes puertas, — sobre todo no se distraiga y cometa tonterías.

Inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron de par en par resplandeciendo por las joyas y el oro que las adornaban, la mentora de inmediato se adentró y se inclinó haciendo reverencia, — como usted lo ha pedido he traído a la muchacha mi señor. — La mujer extendió el brazo en dirección de la joven la cual se acercó de inmediato, y como se le había enseñado se inclinó haciendo reverencia, la institutriz en su continuo esfuerzo por hacerla quedar mal le jalo la frazada que cubría su rostro dejándolo al descubierto , ella hubiera querido decir que no fue su culpa, pero una punzada de conciencia le dejaba claro que no tenía caso, no era la primera vez que aquella mujer le hacía maldades y le ponía trabas, "es lo que te pasa por torpe" solía decirle siempre que terminaba por truncar su camino, vio como la fina tela quedaba inmóvil sobre el fino piso blanco de mármol a sus pies, y recordó que la institutriz la obligo a ir de rosa alegando que era el color favorito en las mujeres de él joven emperador.

—Mi disculpas mi señor , — Hinata escucho como al otro lado de la sala como una de sus "hermanas" resoplaba en son de burla, sin embargo ella siguió con los labios apretados y la mirada puesta en el suelo, la curiosidad era alta , cuantos años soñó con el rostro de aquel hombre por el cual según todos ella había nacido, "para servir al emperador" sin embargo , ni siquiera tuvo el consuelo de su voz, una reprimenda, inclusive una respuesta a su disculpa, simplemente escucho como se alejaba, desapareciendo tras las puertas que se cerraban, se reprendió mentalmente, el emperador era quien decidía cuando o con quien hablaba, y a quien le permitía verlo, cosa que Hinata tenía muy presente ya que después de diez años en el palacio jamás lo había visto, en una ocasión tuvo la fortuna vaga de creer que lo había escuchado, una voz perdida y distorsionada producto de los ecos del palacio, cierto o no, el creer que era su voz la cual había escuchado le hacía tener esperanza y un amor que ella no diferenciaría si fue inculcado o natural hacia el emperador.

— El motivo de su presencia, como ya deberían saber, es que nuestro magnánimo emperador, respetando las tradiciones ancestrales les permitirá, a ustedes, sus doncellas, salir un día, solo un día, a conocer y recorrer cualquier parte de su reino, — el hombre ya algo entrado en años, miro a las cuatro chicas y con un tono serio prosiguió,. —bien, sus mentoras se encargaran de explicarles los detalles de su partida, retírense a sus aposentos. — el hombre dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida y pronuncio antes de salir — Al emperador le desagrada el rosa, evite seguir poniéndoselo en presencia de su majestad.

Hinata fue la primera en salir de la habitación, seguida de su mentora y las demás doncellas, —o querida, siempre queriendo llamar la atención, lástima que no sea de una agradable manera, ¿no crees? — Dijo una despampanante mujer, muchos la consideraban la candidata predilecta para emperatriz, su tés era tersa y aperlada, con un rostro angelical y un cuerpo firme y delineado que resaltaba aun con la seda cubriéndolo, gustaba de adornar su frente con piedras preciosas que hacían que el hade de sus ojos brillara con intenso fulgor, — ten cuidado Hinata, que puedes hacer que te corten la cabeza mucho antes de que el emperador elija esposa, y no será la mismo si tu no ves cómo me proclama emperatriz.

La bella joven se alejó meneando las caderas con su mentora pisándole los talones, Hinata, con la experiencia y más aún por su carácter noble y pacifico la dejo alejarse sin responder a su comentario, a su lado llego Tenten, dándole un leve asentamiento de cabeza en señal de apoyo, la alegre y jovial joven había sido un gran apoyo, una contrincante honorable y una mujer admirable, era fuerte, segura de sí y muy amable, Hinata la sentía como una hermana mayor, a la cual respetaba y quería, a la cual tenía que ver como rival por un hombre, en ocasiones su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y traía a su pensar el que tanto una como la otra tenían la posibilidad de herir a la otra, sin embargo, siendo el único destino trazado alejaba los negros pensamientos y seguía a si, como si esa vida fuera la única opción.

— Esto no me gusta. — Tenten pronuncio con tono bajo y preocupado— no puede ser otra cosa más que una trampa.

— De esas que hacen que te corten la cabeza, — contesto una intranquila Hinata. Tenten que era muy precavida asintió mientras observo de reojo como las mentoras de ambas las seguían muy de cerca, — y no se puede confiar en ellas, será mejor que tomes tus precauciones.

— Y que lo digas, — respondió Hinata mientras veía el rosa de su atuendo, horrible, era un rosa opaco, casi diseñado para ser feo, ni alegre ni fresco, simplemente feo, y con un diseño demasiado malo para ser favorecedor, y fuera de ello, lo que más alegraba a Hinata era precisamente el diseño, empecinado en esconder sus atributos físicos que lejos de molestarla le hacía sentir cómoda, no gustaba de mostrar sus encantos ni de hacerlos notar y el que su mentora los ocultara tras un montón de tela era algo que agradecía secretamente.

—Hemos llegado, por favor síganos a sus aposentos para hablar acerca del día azul. — Las muchachas se separaron cada una en dirección de sus aposentos, unos cuartos separados del palacio, el cual se encontraba en una sección específicamente diseñada para su asilamiento, en el cual solo podían ingresar las mentoras y por su puesto el mismo emperador, los aposentos de las doncellas estaban considerablemente separados unos de los otros evitando así que las doncellas fraternizaran demasiado o incluso pudieran invadir el espacio una de otra, estaba estrictamente prohibido el que una doncella entrara al aposento de otra. Los aposentos eran grandes y lujosos, cubiertos en la más mínimas necesidades de las jóvenes, hermosos y cómodos, listos para cualquier visita nocturna, visita que muy a pesar de las jóvenes no había ocurrido, el jardín alrededor de ellos eran esplendido, lleno de flores y de árboles en flor, ocho en total, cada uno acompañado de una fuente de la cual su agua corría por un riachuelo que se dirigía al centro donde se unían en una enorme fuente adornada en oro, de ahí mismo era donde el camino que conducía del palacio a los aposentos se dividía en 4, cada uno a un aposento, cuidadosamente diseñados para el ingreso fácil y cómodo del emperador .

—Hinata, como se te informo, el día azul es una tradición de cientos de años donde el emperador, les permite a sus doncellas salir de palacio por primera vez en diez años, —. Haciendo énfasis prosiguió, — sin compañía ni vigilancia de ningún tipo.

— ¿Ninguno? ¿Ni siquiera usted? — pregunto con la desconfianza de quien duda.

—Ni siquiera yo, falta poco para que el emperador elija a su emperatriz, y como ya sabes, desde que llegaste aquí, se te ha educado y cultivado para tal fin, un esfuerzo y compromiso grandísimo, una tarea titánica, para ambas y es por eso que se creó un día, solo un día donde las doncellas puedan salir y relajarse, donde son libres de hacer lo que quieran, sin nadie que les diga que o no hacer, a que suena bien no Hinata.

La extraña aura de confianza y amabilidad de su mentora no hacía más que darle más resquemor y dudas, — es solo una muestra de gratitud del imperio, por tu gran esfuerzo y el gran sacrificio que implica el servir al emperador.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, y viro hacia la ventana en la cual una vela brillaba con una intensa flama, una flama de la cual desde que estuvo en edad reproductiva se había encargado de mantener prendida sin importar el que, todo el tiempo, una brisa obligo a la flama a menguar y danzar luchando por no extinguirse por lo cual Hinata acudió a su auxilio de inmediato ante los ojos de su mentora, — hay que tener cuidado , las brisas pueden extinguir cualquier fuego por muy cuidado que este, y cuando se apague, ya no hay marcha atrás, es como la vida ¿no crees, Hinata? —Ella no respondió, solo miro a la flama resurgir grande, poderosa, segura en la protección que Hinata le otorgaba, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió correr por su espalda mientras caía en cuenta que su vida era como ese fuego, que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer.

 **Continuara..**

 **oOo**

Hola a todos después de más de un año sin escribir, hoy vuelvo con esta historia que hace más tiempo todavía rondaba mi cabeza pero no se dignaba a salir del desarrollo. Se trata de un mundo alterno, por supuesto una historia Naru-hina, aclaro la pareja ya que hay algo que quiero probar, y es que ustedes los lectores decidan el curso de la historia, como ya habrán notado, el único personaje principal que aclare quién era en este capítulo fue Hinata, , lo que quiero decir es que yo tengo dos historias planeadas, dependiendo de lo que los lectores decidan con la pregunta que hare al final de algún capítulo en específico decidirán el curso de la historia, aclaro que en cualquier caso nuestro Naruto será el protagonista de nuestra historia, en que condición y rol dependerá de ustedes, por ahora las preguntas son estas:

¿Quieren que continúe la historia, les gusto? Y si es así, que roll quieren que tenga Naruto, ¿el de emperador o el de salvador de una mujer en apuros? Espero sus comentarios, si esta historia es de buena aceptación actualizare de dos a tres días, sin más

 **Hasta la próxima**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**La princesa cautiva**

 **Pareja:** Naruto / Hinata

 **Género:** Romance/ Drama

 **Autor:** Gabyah

 **Reseña:** En un reino escondido reinado por un emperador, cuatro jóvenes se discuten el honor de ser su esposa, criadas y cultivadas durante diez años exclusivamente con ese fin, no conocen otro mundo más el que se le ha inculcado, Hinata, tendrá que elegir qué hacer cuando descubra la cruel verdad tras esta tradición, poniendo en duda su libre albedrio.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, posible oc dependiendo la circunstancias de la historia. Contenido de lenguaje sexual.

Notas del autor al final de capitulo

 **oOo**

 **Capitulo uno: Ala rota**

Hinata siempre pasaba mala noche, con frecuencia abría los ojos para cerciorarse que la llama de su vela no se hubiera extinguido, para después tratar de conciliar el sueño para acabo de un rato volver a abrir los ojos para cerciorarse nuevamente de que la llama estuviera viva, cada noche consistía en eso, noche tras noche esa era su rutina, para al final levantarse con un cansancio ya casi crónico y con bolsas bajo los ojos, los cuales había que resaltar, eran de un color muy poco común, según decían, solo los tenían su pueblo, un pueblo dotado para ver lo que los demás no podían, un pueblo que la había dado al emperador.

Su mentora Caede la esperaba ya en su baño, habiendo preparado ya la tina con agua caliente y lociones aromáticas, A Hinata le extraño esto, — no entiendo, a que se debe el uso de esas lociones.

Caede sonrió todavía más y contesto con calma y amabilidad, — es porque es un día especial, hoy es tu día Hinata. — Hinata vio como el agua adquiría un tono azuloso debido a las fragancias en ella, y observo como su mentora la veía con esa amabilidad extraña aún más extraña en ella, —no la quiero, deshágase de ella.

Su mentora mostro por un momento su perplejidad, para volver a tomar su compostura, destapo la coladera mientras Hinata veía como el agua azulada se iba por el drenaje, sales aromatizas de la más fina calidad al drenaje, Observo como como su mentora , ponía nuevamente a llenar la tina esta vez sin agregarle ninguna esencia, por lo cual la joven ahora si se propuso asearse, mientras escuchaba como de seguro la mujer ya mayor que era Caede se movía entre su repertorio de ropa, también escucho como unas risitas se esparcían por el jardín por lo cual salió de la tina tapándose con una bata de seda, camino así, escurriendo agua, llenando el piso por donde pasaba de humedad hasta encontrarse en la entrada principal de su aposento, donde se asomó por una ventana, a lo lejos pudo ver como la doncella Freya era escoltada fuera de la zona de los aposentos, la mujer que de por si era sumamente llamativa y muy atractiva iba vestida sumamente elegante, con una ceda roja carmesí cubriéndole el cuerpo, además de que no llevaba puesta la frazada en el rostro, ni siquiera el velo que regularmente tenía la función de ocultar la cabellera de las vista de los demás, Freya parecía disfrutarlo, tanto así que adorno su rojiza coleta con un sinfín de adornos de oro y piedras preciosas, sus brazos estaban al descubierto y su vientre también, — es guapísima, ¿no te parece, Hinata? — La pelinegra dio un respingo al no haber sentido la presencia de la mujer, la cual la miraba de una manera que a Hinata se le antojo poco confiable, como si estuviera siempre tratando de saber que pensaba , tratando de leerle el pensamiento, — ¿A dónde le llevan?

—Naturalmente, como ya se te había dicho, a disfrutar su día azul.

—No se nos había dicho que saldrían unas antes que otras — Hinata, observo de nuevo por la ventana tratando de buscar con la mirada a la muchacha que ya había desaparecido de los jardines.

—Detalles sin importancia, o es acaso que esperaba que salieran todas juntas como buenas amigas— la mujer bufo exasperada, — le recuerdo que solo una será emperatriz, aquí no hay amigas.— La mujer anciana se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la recamara, haciéndole la seña de que la siguiera.

Hinata la siguió hasta el lugar donde la esperaba el atuendo más extravagante y llamativo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, era de un purpura intenso, demasiado pegado al cuerpo, sus senos eran demasiado remarcados, mostraba sus brazos y espalda a plenitud, no era tan descarado como el que hace un momento le había visto a Freya pero si era descarado para los estándares de palacio, — sé que cometí una torpeza con el rosa, Hinata, así que te recompensare, el purpura siempre te ha lucido bien.

Caede soltó su cabello de sus ataduras y lo adorno con piedras preciosas y cadenas de oro, su frente fue el lugar de una coronilla, lleno sus brazos de brazaletes como de anillos en sus dedos, mientras que sus pies lucían las sandalias un tanto extravagantes.

Hinata entro en un estupor abrazador cuando se vio al espejo, no se sentía ni una pisca de cómoda con todo aquello, — ¿es necesario todo esto Caede? — la mujer sonrió zorruna al escucharla, Hinata a sabiendas de que la mujer la conocía, sabía que Caede concebía de que estaba incomoda con tal atuendo pero aun así la vistió de tal manera, — tonterías, te vez tan o más preciosa incluso que Freya, ¿cuál es tu queja?

Hinata casi chilla de la frustración, — no, no es eso, ¿es necesario salir así? — la hermosa joven se dio otro vistazo en el espejo y noto que sus pezones se remarcaban en la tela, una vergüenza tal se apodero de ella y se cubrió con los brazos, — ustedes dijeron que era un día para nosotras, no veo por qué salir vestidas así.

Caede se mostró taciturna, y respondió con un tono sombrío, — las doncellas del emperador no irán por las calles de su reino sin mostrar por qué eres una doncella Hinata, — Hinata sintió oprimido su pecho, — es lo único que se les pide a las doncellas en este día, así que en marcha.

Hinata, tomo un chal a la desprevenida de Caede y lo oculto envuelto entre sus piernas debajo de la faldilla de su vestido, el cual era tan ajustado que sentía que en cualquier momento Caede se daría cuenta. En la entrada de su aposento la esperaban dos guardias que enseguida la escoltaron por el jardín, caminaron hacia el ala este del castillo y la guiaron donde unas puertas que ella nunca supo existieran se abrieron, ahí mismo la esperaba un carruaje, que se encargó de llevarla hasta el pueblo del este más cercano, fue en ese entonces que la joven se preguntó si habría una puerta por cada punto cardinal en el castillo como doncellas, de ser así, ahora tenía una idea de donde estaban las demás, lo más seguro cada una en un pueblo cercano al sur, norte y oeste.

Cuando el carruaje paro, Hinata miro por la ventanilla, este se había detenido justo en la entrada del pueblo llamado Monarca, se abrió la puerta indicándole que bajara del carruaje, fue aquí donde todo se tornó extraño, bueno, aún más de lo que ya era, los guardias esperaron inmóviles hasta que ella bajo por completo, —mi señora, de aquí en adelante usted ira sola, tiene hasta el atardecer para regresar aquí, donde se le estará esperando.

Hinata hecho otra mirada al pueblo , se veía fresco y agradable, los árboles, sin excepción se veían en flor, en un color lila hermoso, respiro hondo y dio unos pasos hacia allí para detenerse y volver su mirada nuevamente hacia el carruaje que se alejaba, dejo de apretar las piernas y al instante callo su chal, el cual se lo puso sobre la cabeza y cubrió su rostro y pecho como era su costumbre, se adentró en el pueblo y camino un par de cientos de metros, la gente se giraba a mirarla dejando de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo, sin embargo nadie se acercó nunca a ella, lugar donde ella entraba lugar que se deshabitaba, ella atribuyo esto al atuendo de doncella, ya que para su sorpresa, nadie de ahí vestía ni siquiera parecido a como se vestía en palacio, aquí las mujeres no cubrían su rostro, ni llevaban adornos en el cabello, ni siquiera era obligatorio para las mujeres el usar vestido, ni mucho menos ocultar su cabellera de la vista de los demás, sin embrago noto que la única cosa para lo que servía su vestimenta era para llamar la atención morbosa de hombres que la miraban cuando pensaban que ella no prestaba atención, sin embargo su vista privilegiada le dejaba en claro que los hombres la miraban de tal manera, se escabullo lo más que pudo a zonas que ya no eran tan pobladas, y donde comenzaba el bosque, se adentró un poco, y se sentó en el pasto cansada de caminar sin rumbo ni saber qué hacer, recargo su cabeza hacia atrás dejándola apoyada en el tronco del árbol dueño de las ramas que veía sobre el cielo, y fue consiente de las mariposas a su alrededor, eran cientos, y brindaban un espectáculo maravilloso, su sosiego se dispersó por ese instante y fue feliz en un breve momento, cuando bajo la mirada vio una mariposa con el ala rota, intentando desesperadamente volar, Hinata sintió pena, aquel ser vivo tan hermoso, sin poder volar, condenado, y por alguna razón su pecho se oprimió.

—Será mejor que la mate., — Hinata dio un respingo ante la sorpresa, — está condenada, morirá de todas formas, ¿no cree que es mejor morir sin sufrimiento? El joven se acercó hacia Hinata y tomo la mariposa del suelo, la muchacha quiso protestar, sin embrago el joven ya la había matado mucho antes que ella mascullara alguna palabra.

El joven era apuesto sin embargo más que generar en Hinata un sentimiento de atracción, Hinata tenía la necesidad aplastante de salir corriendo lejos de él, por lo que se levantó con velocidad y se dio media vuelta para regresar al pueblo.

El joven rio con sorna mientras observo como Hinata dio tres pasos, — entiendo el por qué siente la necesidad desesperada de irse de aquí, ya que siente que será muerta como su congénere por mí.

Hinata se sintió irritada al escucharlo— no sea ridículo, como puedo yo asemejarme a una mariposa para que diga tal cosa, — Hinata siguió caminando y el hombre de cabello negro le espeto, — acaso no es usted una de esas pobres muchachas que el emperador tiene a su servicio y voluntad.

Hinata paro en seco al escucharlo, — lo soy pero..

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Mucho señorita, o me dirá que hoy no ha notado como toda la gente le huye, como a pesar de ser quien es nadie le ha brindado hospitalidad ni se ha acercado, como si fuera una apestada. — El joven callo un momento para ver a Hinata de espaldas, pero esta no musito ningún sonido, por lo que sintió algo de culpa por la brutalidad de sus palabras, pero alguien tenía que decírselo — usted no es más que un juégate para el emperador, una mariposa con el ala rota a la cual se le ha permitido salir solo para darse cuenta que no tiene a donde ir.

Hinata dio nuevamente un paso hacia el pueblo, disuelta a alejarse de aquel hombre, a ya no escucharlo más, no quería escucharlo, — ¿no se ha preguntado que pasa con las que no son elegidas por el emperador?

No era ni pasado de tres de la tarde cuando tocaron a las puertas del este, los guardias en su protocolo de seguridad corrieron una puertilla donde podrían ver quién era el que tocaba a las puertas del castillo cuando se quedaron perplejos, a lo que de inmediato abrieron las puertas para encontrarse con una desaliñada, cansada y fatigada doncella Hinata, los guardias estaban atónitos, ya que Hinata había sido dejada varios kilómetros abajo en el pueblo monarca del este, y por lo que observaban ella regreso horas antes incluso de que la caravana fuera enviada a recogerla, con ampollas en los pies y las sandalias destrozadas.

Hinata no dio explicaciones y simplemente se dirigió a su aposento, donde de inmediato Caede acudió, no hubo reprimenda ni palabras dulces que hicieran que Hinata hablara al respecto, un: — no me sentía bien. — fue lo único dicho por la doncella por lo que Caede se rindió de hablar y solo se dedicó a curar los pies de la joven los cuales hasta habían llegado a sangrar.

Hinata durmió hasta tarde hasta que los chillidos emocionados de Freya que se dirigía a sus aposentos la despertaron, mas no se levantó, miro detenidamente el fulgor de la llama prendida sobre el pie de su ventana, bailando pacifica, para después escuchar como la mentora de Tenten le preguntaba cosas triviales de su día para después escuchar la melodiosa vos de la joven, hasta que se perdieron en la inmensidad de la noche, Hinata ya no quiso pensar y se abandonó a tratar de conciliar el sueño el cual solo llego ya muy adentrada la madrugada.

Fue Caede quien la levanto con un poco de brusquedad, —vístete, el emperador las ha invocado. — Hinata se vistió rápidamente aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas, sus pies dolían cuando caminaba y estaba segura de sentir el líquido viscoso de la sangre en sus zapatillas.

Cuando llegaron ante el emperador, Hinata no pudo evitar notar aun con la cabeza inclinada el que faltaba Isis, la menor de todas las doncellas, y se sorprendió cuando anunciaron que estaban todas, el corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir y simplemente las últimas palabras que aquel joven había dicho resoban fuertemente.

— Por motivos que no serán relevados, se les informa que Isis, ya no volverá jamás.

Hinata abrió los ojos y la respiración se le corto, y a su mente nuevamente se colaron aquellas palabras devastadoras que aquel joven le había dicho con tanta seguridad: — Las asesinan.

 **Continuara..**

Hola, muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me hicieron el honor de comentar, perdón por la tardanza, el catorce de febrero se interpuso y después perdí la señal de internet. Gracias por sus consejos me ayudaron mucho, originalmente en la historia Naruto era el emperador, pero ustedes me ayudaron a decidirme. Gano emperador. Muchas gracias, prometo ya no tardarme tanto, espere les guste, por lo pronto:

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La princesa cautiva**

 **Pareja:** Naruto / Hinata

 **Género:** Romance/ Drama

 **Autor:** Gabyah

 **Reseña:** En un reino escondido reinado por un emperador, cuatro jóvenes se discuten el honor de ser su esposa, criadas y cultivadas durante diez años exclusivamente con ese fin, no conocen otro mundo más el que se le ha inculcado, Hinata, tendrá que elegir qué hacer cuando descubra la cruel verdad tras esta tradición, poniendo en duda su libre albedrio.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, posible oc dependiendo la circunstancias de la historia. Conforme avance la historia contenido sexual.

Notas del autor al final de capitulo

 **oOo**

 **Capitulo dos: Escape nocturno**

— Por motivos que no serán relevados, se les informa que Isis, ya no volverá jamás.

Hinata dio un pujido de horror tanto de sorpresa, Caede de inmediato la reprendió dándole un codazo en las costillas, sin embargo el golpe nada tuvo que ver con el sofocamiento de Hinata,

Hinata tenía un torbellino en su interior, toda una revolución, contrario a su exterior que solamente estaba pasmado, inmóvil, sabía que enfrente suyo tenia al emperador pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones no tenía curiosidad de verlo, ni de escucharlo, "las asesina", miedo, tenía miedo, del emperador, su mente gritaba atormentada y confundida.

Pudo escuchar como el emperador se alejaba como era su costumbre, seguido de su consejero principal Kakashi, en cuanto se hubo fuera del alcance los murmullos comenzaron, Caede estaba callada y simplemente se limitó a indicarle que la siguiera, Hinata se sentía aturdida, camino sin saber muy bien a donde, simplemente camino, con paso dudoso, siguiendo a las doncellas y a sus mentoras.

La voz de Freya resonó risueña, con entusiasmo frívolo — qué más da sean tres o dos, ninguna evitara que sea emperatriz— Hinata la miro aturdida, ¿cómo podía pensar así? ,Tenten mas adelante no pronuncio ni media palabra, Hinata, quería saber que pensaba, por lo que se aparejo a su paso, pero Tenten siguió sin hablar, Hinata sintió más angustia.

¿Porque nadie hablaba? ¿Por qué no les decían nada? "pregúntales" recordó la voz del joven, confundida y nublada se detuvo junto a la fuente principal de donde se dividía el camino hacia los distintos aposentos, Caede se paró a su lado y Hinata la observo, vio sus labios moverse mas no escucho sonido alguno, seguido de la sensación de querer devolver el estómago, la mujer ya mayor la movió con severidad tratándola de que Hinata le prestara atención.

— Hay que atenderte— le escucho por fin decir, la doncella confundida frunció el ceño aun sin entender, — tus pies.

Hinata miro y el carmesí estridente brillo con intensidad ante sus ojos privilegiados, sus zapatillas estaban impregnadas en grandes manchas de sangre y sin embargo Hinata no fue consiente de ningún dolor hasta que Caede le quito el calzado, Hinata tuvo la impresión de que partes de las plantas de los pies se quedaron en las zapatillas, y gimió de dolor, Caede de inmediato corrió por agua para lavar las heridas, y Hinata se sintió más aturdida cuando vio la cara de preocupación en la mirada de la anciana.

—Niña inconsciente, ¿cómo pudiste lastimarte así?

Hinata miraba detenidamente el techo mientras Caede le vendaba, quería llorar, tanto de dolor como de tristeza, la confusión mental era tan abrumadora y sin embargo su corazón lloraba, "él es un asesino", le había dicho y sin embargo ella se había reusado a creerle, era de esperarse que en el reino había pena de muerte, pero solo a traidores del reino y criminales, y no por cualquier crimen se ejecutaba, y aunque el emperador era quien decidía al final, cada persona tenía un juicio justo, o eso le habían dicho en las clases de orden civil.

Caede mando a traer a Ino, la aprendiz de médico de Sunade, la cual ordeno a Hinata el abstenerse de caminar hasta que sus pies estuvieran mejor, — la subdermis de tus pies ha quedado demasiado expuesta, sin la dermis que la proteja estas sujeta a infecciones— Hinata no podía encontrar la recomendación con tranquilidad, tenía que poder moverse, quería buscar a Tenten y preguntarle, pero tampoco sabía si debía decirle sus sospechas que le habían robado el alma. Sin embargo no era inteligente decir ni preguntar una cosa así sin quedar como una alborotadora y tal vez traidora del imperio, no era quien para acusar al emperador de crímenes atroces

Hinata se encontró continuamente dándoles vueltas al asunto los días siguientes, quería dejar el tema olvidado, seguir con sus rutinas, con sus deberes, pero entre sus dudas y el reposo obligado le era imposible olvidarse del asunto. Fue entonces que aunado al caos mental y emocional junto al cansancio de la privación del sueño el que la doncella volvió a tartamudear casi siempre que hablaba.

Hinata pudo ver la decepción en el rostro de Caede cuando vio que el habito había vuelto indefinidamente, al principio le regaño como era de esperarse, sin embargo conforme Hinata se veía cada vez más deteriorada, Caede fue cediendo a la preocupación lo cual había admitir sorprendió a Hinata ya que siempre había sentido que la mujer era demasiado estricta por falta de aprecio.

El peso que comenzó a perder fue evidente, y sus heridas sanaban con demasiada lentitud, fue una noche en la que Caede ya muy desesperada le hacía ver que una mujer renuente a mejorar le seria de poca ayuda al emperador, Hinata la miro de un lado a otro mientras la mujer mayor se paseaba de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado al pie de su cama, hablando lo más calmadamente que su frustración le dejaba. —Ya han pasado tres semanas, y tus heridas apenas sanan,— la mujer comenzó a hablar más deprisa y a manotear como si así se hiciera entender aún más, — te tienen en la mira Hinata, — la mujer tomo de los hombros a la delgada joven como si así asegurara pudiera trasmitir su preocupación, — escúchame, el consejo ha comenzado a hablar, les preocupa que no tengas la salud suficiente para darles hijos a su majestad. — Hinata bajo la mirada aturdida, hijos, querían Hijos¡ "pregúntales" la voz del hombre volvió más fuerte ante el nombramiento de esa palabra.

Caede que vio la reacción, suavizo su tono pero dijo apurada, — es por eso que debes mejorar, para calmar al consejo.

"Pregúntales que les hacen a las mujeres que no les sirven" Hinata respiro entre pausada, como si hubiera hecho un terrible descubrimiento, y así ante una Caede que la miraba angustiada de la situación las palabras de Hinata se le clavaron como agua helada —Ca..e..ede. — "a las mujeres estériles" — ¿Quién es sakura? — Caede abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y salto sobre sí, como impulsada por un resorte, de inmediato corrió hacia las puertas y ventanas, asegurándose de que estuvieran cerradas y no estuviera nadie cerca que hubiera escuchado a Hinata.

— Escucha, y escucha muy bien, niña tonta— la anciana tomo a Hinata con brusquedad, y la obligo a verla, Hinata quiso protestar pero se detuvo cuando noto el rostro preocupado, casi en crisis de Caede, —¡ jamás! ¡Nunca¡ pronuncies de nuevo ese nombre, a nadie, mucho menos al emperador.

—¿Por..por..que?

—Porque no. — La anciana la miro y por fin cayo en cuenta, — ¿quién te lo dijo? — Hinata negó con la cabeza — alguien fue, ¿Quién?

—¿Quién e..es Saukura? — Pregunto nuevamente, Caede negó con desesperación — que dejes de decirlo, ¿no entiendes? Si esto llega a oídos inadecuados nos puede ir muy mal.

Hinata negó horrorizada, — ¿Por qué? — Caede se jalo el cabello con nerviosismo, ella sabía que Hinata era una cabezota, tranquila, dócil, pero cuando algo se metía en su mente una cabezota de lo peor, y tener que idear las palabras para no hablar de más y sin embargo hacer que Hinata dejara de ir preguntado cosas que harían rodar cabezas la estaba costando.

—Por qué el emperador así lo ha ordenado, esa mujer es tabú, pronunciar tan solo su nombre nos pone en peligro, — Caede cayó por un momento cuando vio la atención que la doncella le puso, —no sé cómo lo sabes, ni quien te lo dijo, pero olvídalo, no tenemos tiempo para esto, el consejo no está muy feliz contigo, y si sigues sin poner de tu parte no podré hacer nada por ti.

Hinata la miro sombría — eso no es nuevo Caede, nunca han estado muy felices con migo.

La anciana asintió, — por eso mismo deberías olvidar esto, o acaso ya no te importa lo que depende de ti ¿ya no te importa tu pueblo? — Hinata quedo muda, y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, — tu deber es ser dócil, y complacer al emperador, tu pueblo depende de eso, ese fue el arreglo, ¿o me equivoco?

— S..Si — Caede asintió complacida, detestaba tener que recurrir a tal chantaje emocional, pero tenía que controlar a Hinata y asegurarse de cerrar su boca por el bien de ambas, — tu ascendencia no es muy grata para la mayoría de aquí, y es por eso que el consejo está presionando.

— Lo sé — dijo con amargura.

Caede suspiro de alivio, — esto jamás ocurrió — Caede la miro fijamente esperando, Hinata bajo la mirada — es..Esto jamás o. Ocurrió.

Hinata miro el símbolo que representaba su pureza a total disposición del emperador, la vela tenía en lo alto su flama danzando, contorneándose, como si se burlara de ella y así mirando la flama danzar concluyo que tenía algo que hacer, por si misma y nadie más tenía que saberlo, mucho menos su mentora, Hinata sabía, como era de esperarse, que Caede e se retiraría a su habitación dentro de unos instantes, — solo será un vistazo.

Así que cuando Caede se retiró, Hinata fingió estar dormida y cuando estuvo segura de que la mujer mayor ya no despertaría ni estaría vigilándola salió de la cama, los pies le dolieron y dieron punzadas negándose pero ella los ignoro, se colocó las sandalias más mullidas que tenía mientras que una frazada cualquiera cubrió su rostro y cabello de manera rudimentaria y salió en la inmensidad de la noche, camino con cuidado, recurriendo a su privilegiada visión para ello, así que cuando se topó con el primer par de guardias ella ya sabía cómo eludirlos y darle la vuelta sin que estos se dieran cuenta, cuando llego a las puertas que dividían el palacio del jardín de los aposentos, se detuvo al mirar a tres guardias montados, por lo que escondida entre la espesura de la noche tomo una piedra situada a sus pies y fijo su objetivo a veinte metros de los guardias, donde se encontraba una jarra de las tantas que adornaban los pasillos, por lo que la arrojo con fuerza y contrario a lo que ella pensó la jarra se rompió haciendo mucho ruido, los guardias corrieron de inmediato a la defensiva dándole la espalda a la puerta ocasión que Hinata aprovecho para pasarla sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta.

Ella sabía que el lugar a donde se dirigía estaba prohibido para cualquiera, sin embargo, quería, no, necesitaba seguir con todo ello, tras semanas de ser atormentada con las palabras de ese extraño, ella necesitaba ver a su emperador, simplemente verlo, lo necesitaba como se requiere respirar, era un plan alocado, casi suicida pero no podía seguir sin conocerlo.

Camino por unos pasillos y dio vueltas por allá y por acá, como esperaba, el palacio era altamente vigilado e inclusive la servidumbre tenía prohibido estar a esa horas, cualquier persona ajena a la escolta seria gravemente sancionada si no es que muerta antes de descubrir las intenciones con las que se encontraba en el lugar.

Hinata casi topo de bruces con un guardia, lo que hizo que retrocediera por el pasillo por donde venía, cuando escucho a dos venir por hacia ella, podía escuchar los pasos acercándose y ella se encontraba sin salida por lo que fuera de su control utilizo su byakugan, miro detenidamente a las paredes y encontró lo que buscaba con desesperación, mientras seguía escuchando cada vez más cerca a los guardias acercándose tentó con impaciencia los adornos variados de la pared hasta que se escuchó un clic, en cosa de segundos Hinata se introdujo el orificio de la pared y cerro nuevamente la entrada justo a tiempo para que los guardias no se dieran cuenta.

Ella ya tenía sus sospechas de antiguos pasadizos en los muros de palacio, pero con su byakugan prohibido no podía estar del todo segura, los pasadizos eran rudimentarios, si apenas lo bastante amplios para pasar un hombre a la vez, y como era de esperarse estaban en la total oscuridad, su visión privilegiada le mostro toda la red interconectada, y trazo con eficacia una ruta que la guiara a donde ella concluyo se encontraba el emperador, muy a su pesar no podía distinguirlo de entre los demás, ya que su vista no había sido entrenada, ya que el uso del byakugan había sido limitada y casi aniquilada por el pasado emperador debido al temor que le generaba, y no era para menos ya que los Hyuga, aunque honorables, habían sido muy difícil de controlar cuando estos decidieron levantarse contra un cacique corrupto.

Camino rápido y eficaz, girando y siguiendo el conducto adecuado, sentía su corazón latir con rapidez , hecho una última mirada y vio a dos guardias por el pasillo , retirados considerablemente de la habitación, registro el aposento, el cual era inmenso y tenía varias divisiones, pudo notar al emperador, en su habitación principal, Hinata se maravilló por su aura , era diferente a las demás, única, tenía un toque de entre azul con tintes rojizos emergiendo desde el centro, se reprendió por no haberlo notado antes, él era inconfundible.

Desactivo su byakugan y salió con cuidado sin hacer ruido, — solo un vistazo, solo eso, — no se sorprendió cuando el cuarto de baño la recibió, por ser el baño del emperador era del tamaño del aposento completo de Hinata, el vapor empañaba los finos azulejos y al centro el agua caliente llenaba la tina inmensa, observo atenta los detalles, los muebles, las plantas cuando un murmullo la alerto, escucho como el emperador se acercaba, y ella entro en pánico, miro a la desesperada buscando un escondite, se decidió por las largas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, un escondite soso pensó, sin embargo el escondite le daba vista privilegiada de la tina.

Su pulso se aceleró cuando la puerta se abrió, y no puedo evitar que el aire saliera de sus pulmones, apretó con fuerza la fina tela de la cortina y se ruborizo al instante, de pronto sintió que todo había valido la pena, él era rubio, como el sol, su cabello era rebelde se notaba aun cuando lo traía recortado, y sus ojos eran azules, como el cielo, su piel era bronceada, y su pecho…. Palideció, como no lo había notado antes, el emperador estaba a medio vestir con solo unos finos pantalones de gasa, era obvio, todo listo para un baño.

Ella sintió su cara arder, y reprimió balbuceo de su garganta, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, apretó las tela más fuerte, ella solo quería conocerlo, pero esto ya la había sobrepasado, miro la entrada del pasadizo y se maldijo, estaba al otro lado, tendría que cruzar la tina para ir, no podía irse y tampoco moverse, si era atrapada le iría muy mal.

El desmayo amenazó con llevársela lejos cuando el joven se quitó los pantalones, Hinata jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, le habían dicho y explicado la intimidad pero no le habían mostrado la anatomía, sintió pudor y remordimiento de estar violando la intimidad así de su emperador, por lo que se dijo ya no vería, pero la curiosidad fue más grande que ella, y lo detallo como estaba consiente tenia probabilidad de jamás volverlo a ver, él era varonil, guapo y atractivo y Hinata se dijo que podría amar a un hombre así.

Hinata descubrió esa noche que el emperador era un hombre guapísimo y que cuando se metía a su tina, tardaba horas en ella, para cuando Hinata pudo regresar a su aposento, ya casi al amanecer, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora durmió con una sonrisa en su boca consiente que por lo menos esa madrugada ya no pensaría en las palabras de aquel extraño.

 **Continuara..**

Hola, muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me hicieron el honor de comentar, perdón por la tardanza, tengo que admitir que me ofusque con la realización de este capítulo, por lo que hoy lo hice mas largo, no me gusta quedar muy oc con sus personalidades por lo que hoy me enfoque a darle más características al personaje para que realmente se parezca a nuestra Hinata.

Me decepciono un poco los pocos comentarios del capítulo 2 comparados con el capítulo anterior, pero no quiero dejar esta historia inconclusa por lo que agradezco a las personitas que me dieron el honor de su comentario, gracias, ojala les guste y me digan que les pareció.

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
